


The edge

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Cameron is pushed to the edge by Evan's death
Kudos: 7





	The edge

Dom was getting ready to go home after a really busy shift when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Dom turn toward the window and what he saw made his blood run cold. Cameron was standing on the edge of the roof looking down. Dom took off running to the roof knowing he very well be to late but still he had to try. Ever since bernie’s death. They had grown close not quite friends but more than co workers. Cameron turned around at the sound of dom’s footsteps. 

Cameron “go away dom”

Dom “I can’t do that, look what’s ever is wrong this isn’t the way out”

Cameron “I can’t live with what I have done”

Dom “then talk to me”

Cameron “it won’t change anything”

Dom “maybe but I want to help. Look whatever you have done I won’t judge”

Cameron “I killed Evan”

Dom “what? How?”

Cameron “I was confronting him about hurting Chloe when he started having pain. He told me to get help but all I could think was if he lived, he would never leave Chloe alone. So I let him die” Dom closed his eyes at this because as a brother he understood why Cameron had done it but as a doctor their duty was to save lives not to play god.

Dom “I understand and you’re right he wouldn’t have let Chloe go”

Cameron “that doesn’t mean what I did was right” dom had no clue what to say but all that mattered was getting Cameron off the roof.

Dom “look maybe Evan would have died anyway but please either way this is not worth taking your life”

Cameron “I keep seeing his ghost everywhere, I can’t deal with the guilt anymore”

Dom “then please let me help you, think of what this will do to Chloe. You don’t want to hurt her do you” Cameron broke down sobbing and dom rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. Dom then led Cameron back inside the building and sat him down on a chair and rubbed his back while he texted a friend who worked with the mental health team. It took about 25 minutes for them to arrive. After that Dom left Cameron in their hands but promised Cameron he would be back later. Dom was lost in thought while he made his way back to Keller. Dom was torn between supporting Cameron and reporting him to the police. As soon as Dom arrived back on the ward Essie gave him a smile.

Essie “can’t stay away huh?” Dom shook his head he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was grab his stuff and head home. Dom was sitting in his living room later that night still unsure about what the right thing to do was. Dom had hated Evan and was glad he was dead but did that mean he agreed with Cameron’s actions, and even if he did go to the police what good would it do. It wouldn’t bring Evan back and a promising Doctor would have his whole life destroyed because of one moment of inaction. Whatever he did Dom decided he needed to tell Chloe so arranged to have breakfast with her the next day before heading to bed. Dom woke early the next morning to sunlight streaming into his bedroom . Dom got up slowly as the events with Cameron came back to him, after a quick shower Dom got dressed and headed off to meet Chloe for breakfast. As soon as chloe saw dom entering the coffee shop she waved at him and he sat across from her  
Chloe "I ordered a lemon tea for you"  
Dom "thanks so how are you?"  
Chloe "better than you I think, you look like hell"  
Dom "yeah I couldn't sleep last night"  
Chloe "why?"  
Dom "just had a lot on my mind, enough about me, how are you doing really?"  
Chloe "better, I have a appointment on Friday"  
Dom "do you need me to come with you?"  
Chloe "thanks but mum has already offered to come. I just want to get it over with and forget about evan"  
Dom "well good luck"  
Chloe "so why did you ask me to breakfast?"  
Dom "I have to tell you something but am worried about how you will react"  
Chloe "what is it, another family secret?"  
Dom "no it's Cameron he tried to commit suicide last night"  
Chloe "what? Is he okay?"  
Dom "yeah I got to him in time but it was close"  
Chloe "where is he now?"  
Dom "he was committed for suicide watch for the next 72 hours at least"  
Chloe "I can't believe it, I mean I knew he was still grieving his mother but suicide"  
Dom "it wasn't Bernie's death that made him want to die"  
Chloe "then what is it?"  
Dom "I don't know how to say this but Cameron stood by and watched evan die. Maybe Cameron could have saved him but instead he let him die"  
Chloe "there's has to be some mistake, Cameron isn't like that. He just wouldn't let someone die"  
Dom "there's no mistake. Cameron was worried about what evan would do to you if he survived"  
Chloe "so it's my fault"  
Dom "no, hey look at me. Cameron made his own choice"  
Chloe "but if he did it to protect me then-"  
Dom "that doesn't mean you're responsible, now I am saying that what he did was right or wrong but it is understandable and I don't know what I would have done if it was me in that room"  
Chloe "I just don't know how to feel I mean I hated evan but I didn't want him to die"  
Dom "I know, are you okay?"  
Chloe "not really but what is going to happen to cam? Are you going to report him?"  
Dom "honestly I don't know what I am going to do but I am here for both you and him" chloe reached her hand out to dom and dom took it happy he was here for his sister.


End file.
